


You just missed him...

by Aliceee5936



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceee5936/pseuds/Aliceee5936
Summary: Noctis returns after 10 years of being in the crystal. After finding out he has been gone for 10 years, he wonders how his friends have been, excited to see Ignis, Gladio and Prompto again. Especially Prompto.But Noct is too late for Prompto.After finding out Prompto is dead, Noctis is more determined to bring back the light then ever.





	1. You Just Missed Him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This idea has been on my mind for so long now so I just had to write it down and share it with you all!  
> I'm not that good at writing but this was the only way for this idea to leave my head.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

“What happened here” Noctis said to Umbra, obviously not expecting a reply, speaking aloud just made him feel less alone in this darkened world. Umbra starting barking at something is the distance. Noctis looked off in the direction Umbra was barking at and noticed two headlights getting closer to the pair. “This better be good” Noct mumbled to no one in particular. As soon as the truck stopped beside them, Noct took a step towards the driver. It was a young man who look slightly familiar.  
“uh” the young drive stuttered. “yeah?” Noctis said to the driver in a flat tone.  
“It’s me, Talcott. My Grandpa served the Amicitia family?”. Noctis couldn’t believe it…this young man in front of him was the same little boy he left behind before everything went to shit. “Talcott? No way…”. Talcott looked amused at this, he also seemed to relax slightly knowing that Noctis remembered who he was. “Yes way. Welcome back, Your Majesty.”

Noctis and Umbra got into Talcotts truck and made their way towards Hammerhead. Noctis couldn’t help but ask the question he’s been wondering since he woke up on that island. All he could think about was the three guys he cared most about in the world. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto.  
“So, how are the guys?” Noct asked quietly, as if he was scared to find out the answer. He obviously wanted the answer to be that they were doing great and losing Noct for so many years didn’t put their life on standby. But there was a part of him that wondered how much they missed him. How much would they have changed in these 10 years. Did Ignis ever get his sight back? Did Gladio finish all those sappy romance novels he has? Did Prompto still tease him about them? Would they look older? Or would they still have a youthful glow? If anyone was still going to look youthful it’d most likely be Prompto. He had a babyface when he was 20 years old anyways. God he’s missed Prompto so much, his laugh, his smile, just being around Prompto relaxed him. Of course he missed Gladio and Ignis just as much, but Noctis has always felt a special connection with Prompto, some may call it love, Noct would never admit it, he would pass it off as being best friends.  
“Gladio has really made a name for himself! He’s one of the strongest hunters we have! Everyone prefers going out on hunts with him, he makes them feel safe, like they have a better chance at surviving and returning to whatever outpost they came from.” Talcott explained whilst Noct listened carefully. That sounds like Gladio Noct thought, always the protector and strong leader, he’s glad he was able to get on with his life as best as he could.  
“Ignis hunts too, although we prefer he didn’t. He says if anything he is more used to the darkness then any of us.” Talcott had a hint of sadness in his voice when speaking about Ignis, Noctis took a large breath and let it out slowly. Noct was felt so guilty hearing that Ignis never got his sight back.  
“however, Ignis is still the best cook around! It’s crazy how he can make anything taste good! He tends to stay around outposts that have groups of people in need of medical attention. So its not very often you saw the three guys together. However they would always meet up in hammerhead and spend time together for a few days on the anniversary of you leaving.”  
Noctis was surprised at this, he thought the three of them would stick together no matter what. It’s a sad thought, them all meeting up every year on the day noct went missing, but at the same time it was heartwarming knowing that his best friends still cared enough every year to remember him.  
“and what about Prompto?” Noct asked after a few minutes of Talcott not carrying on his explanation of the guys lives.  
Noctis notices Talcott tense at Promptos name. Panic starting to boil within Noctis, especially since Talcott still hasn’t said anything about Prompto. Talcott signs, breaths in through his nose and out his mouth.  
“Prompto was such a brave guy, always risking everything to save anyone he could. It was hard for him the first year or two, he went from having you, Ignis and gladio, to just the other two, to no one. He was lonely. Sure they met up every now and again but it was never enough for Prompto. He would start going out on hunts alone, saying he worked better alone and could focus more. He went through a phase of not speaking to anyone, not even myself or Miss Cindy. He just wanted to be left alone. But those few days a year when the three guys got back together, it was like nothing ever happened. Prompto was the same happy, chirpy guy who I met all those years back when I was a kid. I always missed that side of him this past decade.”  
Noctis couldn’t help but notice Talcott was speaking about Prompto in past tense. Did Prompto finally lose contact with everyone? Is that why Talcott was tense speaking about him? Noct was about to ask when he saw the sign for Hammerhead up ahead. He might as well wait and ask the guys whats up with everything.

After Talcott parks his truck, Noct steps out to be greeted with two friendly faces. Ignis and Gladio. Noctis couldn’t help but frown, where was his favourite blonde?  
“You kept us waiting a heck of a long time” Gladio smirked patting Noctis on the back.  
“Noct. It’s so good to hear your voice after all this time” Ignis said in his overly formal voice.  
“It’s so good to see you guys. I have so much to tell you.” Noctis said whilst looking around. Double checking he didn’t miss his blonde friend somewhere.  
“Where’s Prom? Didn’t want to come and see me?” As soon as Noct mentioned Prompto both Gladio and Ignis was struck with a saddened look. Gladio looked down, not meet nocts eyes. Ignis stared in Nocts direction. He took a deep breath and stepped towards noct.  
“You just missed him Noct…we lost Prompto three days ago” Ignis stated in his most calming voice. The same voice he used when announcing the fall of Insomnia. Noct just stared at Ignis, then looked towards Gladio. Lost? What did he mean lost? Lost contact with him? Lost his location? Noct didn’t understand.  
“what do you mean lost? Where could he be?” Noct replied looking at Ignis. Ignis looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at Noct and speaking again.  
“Noct. I’m so sorry. Prompto lost his life 3 days ago whilst out on a hunt…” Ignis trailed off, not knowing if Noctis would want to hear all the details at this point in time.

Dead. Prompto was dead. His best friend. The guy he always loved, but denied it because he was too stubborn. How? Why? This couldn’t be true. Noct didn’t realise but he found himself on his hands and knees staring at the concrete floor. He was breathing heavy and felt the familiar feeling of tears building up in his eyes. Prompto couldn’t be dead. Not his Prompto. Gladio knelt down beside Noct and started to rub his back. Noct didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. Luckily Ignis was the first to speak.  
“let us go somewhere private and discuss matters. I’m sure you’ll want to hear more and you said yourself you have much to tell us”.

A few hours later and Noct found himself in the caravan he and his friends used quite often during their road trip. Happy memories filled Nocts mind and he allowed himself a small smile, but that soon disappeared knowing that his Prompto was gone. In these few hours Noctis had explained to his two remaining friends that he must die in order to bring back the light. It was safe to say they didn’t take the news too well. Ignis just starred with his mouth slightly open as though he didn’t know how to respond, whereas Gladio walked out and didn’t return for at least 10 minutes. Noct wonders how Prompto would have reacted. Knowing him he would have tried to brighten everyone’s mood, he would try to make everyone feel better, even if he didn’t feel good himself. Prompto always put others before himself, it was what made him special.  
“If you want, I can tell you what happened. But if you would rather not know that’s understandable.” Ignis says quietly, as though trying not to startle Noctis. Noctis looked up towards where Ignis was stood. Gladio was sat on the sofa in the middle of the caravan, whilst Noctis was laying on one of the bunks. “I..I..I think I want to know what happened. If you think I can handle it…” Noct answered looking at the floor with his fists clenched tightly in his lap.  
“Prompto did what so many of us no longer do in these times, he put others lives before himself. He died saving a family from a group of iron giants. The family is safe thanks to him. The worst part is that myself and Gladio were on the same hunt and we couldn’t do anything. I think I must have used a dozen phoenix downs on him but all I got was no response…for once I was glad for my lack of vision. I couldn’t imagine having that scene in my memories, the sounds were bad enough…” Ignis trailed off, wiping his eyes quickly as though he didn’t want anyone to notice he was crying. Noct didn’t think he had ever seen Ignis cry. He thought over what Ignis said. Of course Prompto would die that way, he was just too good. Nocts thoughts were cut short when Gladio starting speaking again. “I don’t think I will ever get that imagine out of my head. Watching it all happen but not being quick enough to get to him. When I finally got to him I knew I was too late. He was just lying there, still yet looking somewhat peaceful if you ignored all the blood. I carried him back over to Ignis and the others where Iggy started working on him, but it was false hope. We knew we were too late but didn’t want to give up before even trying. If only I had been quicker he may still be here…”  
Noctis stared at Gladio. This obviously effected him deeply. He hated that Gladio was blaming himself. He knew they both would have done everything they could have to save Prom, but it just wasn’t enough. For a few minutes, all 3 men stayed silent whilst tears escaped their eyes. After what seemed like forever, Noctis finally spoke. “Gladio, I don’t think Prom would like it knowing that you blamed yourself for what happened. I know you both tried your hardest to save him, and sometimes that’s all someone can ask for. I just wish I was able to say goodbye. The last time I saw him was after we finally got him back from that Ardyn Bastard. We didn’t even get a proper goodbye when I was sucked into the crystal. I just miss him so much…in fact…I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him…I just wish I could see him once more…to finally say goodbye properly…” Noctis couldn’t believe he was saying this outloud, he glanced towards Ignis and Gladio to see they both had small smiles on their faces. “I know it might be too much for you…but we do have his body here…in hammerhead. We are still yet to give him a burial, in fact we haven’t even decided where he should be layed to rest. If you wanted to say goodbye, we could take you to him.” Ignis said cautiously. Ignis didn’t know if he was crossing a line with this or whether it would be too soon for Noct to see his friends still, cold body.  
“Please. I need to see him one last time, before I myself must leave this world…” Noct could tell this sentence struck a nerve with Gladio. Gladio seemed to be taking the news of Noctis’ soon to be death badly. Noctis just hoped he would be able to move past it once it was all over.

About an hour later, Noctis was standing outside a room that held Prompto’s body. Noctis didn’t know what to think. Was he doing the right thing? Would Prom want him to see him like this? Would it cause Noctis even more unnecessary pain? He had Gladio and Iggy with him for support, he doesn’t think he could do this alone. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly Noctis opened the doors to the room. Looking around it was a small room with a few empty crates spotted around. In the middle at the end of the room lied a figure on a table like object. Maybe it was a table, or a workbench or something. Noctis’ heart broke when he saw the figure. Prompto. Noct started walking slowly towards the end of the room where Prompto was. Once he reached Promptos side, Noct couldn’t help but take in his features. The first thing Noct noticed was that Proms freckles had faded slightly. He didn’t know if this was due to the lack of sun or because of the fact that Prompto was dead. Noct then looked at the scruff of hair on Promptos chin. Wow. Noct would have laughed at that if it wasn’t for the circumstances. Noct then looked at Promptos perfect lips. He was never going to be able to kiss Prompto and feel those warm soft lips against his own. Noct soon found he was sobbing, just staring at Prompto taking in his features.  
“Could I be alone with him please? Just for a few minutes.” Noct asked quietly, breathing quickly trying to calm himself down. Gladio and Ignis didn’t say anything, they just nodded and walked out together closing the door behind them. Noctis took his hand and placed it on Promptos forehead. He gasped at how cold he was. It wasn’t like Prompto at all, he was practically Nocts personal sun, always shining in through the dark times in Noctis’ life, cheering him up whenever he could.  
“Prom…I’m so sorry. I wasn’t quick enough. If only I had made it back a few days earlier, we could have said goodbye properly. I don’t know how I would have coped without you Prom. I’m sorry I never said this aloud to you when you had the ability to respond, but I love you Prom, always have always will.” Noct says as he smiles down at Promtos peaceful face. He places a slow kiss on Promptos forehead. Noct looks at Promptos bandana he has wrapped around his bicep, a small smile forms as he removes the piece of cloth from Prompto. Noctis wraps it around his own wrist as a way of having Prompto with him whilst his final battle plays out. He places his head on Promptos chest and started sobbing even more. He must have been crying for a while as Gladio and Ignis returned with worried looks on their faces. Gladio finally broke the silence.  
“C’mon Noct, he wouldn’t want you to be sad and depressed. He’d want you to think he was a badass saving a family from death.” Gladio said laughing under his breath. Noct knew what Gladio said was true, Prompto would absolutely hate it if anyone was crying or upset because of him. But it was so damn hard not to cry over Prompto. Ignis put a hand on Nocts shoulder before speaking. “there is still the matter of where to bury him. Most hunters asked to be buried in their birth towns, however I doubt that Prompto would want to return to Niflheim. Where do you think we should lay him to rest Noct?” Noct didn’t have to think about it for too long before giving his answer. “He is to be buried with me. Just like a King would be buried with his Queen, so they can spend eternity together. I can leave that with the two of you right? I trust you with this. I trust you with the whole of Insomnia once I am gone.”  
Ignis and Glaido both looked between Noct and Prompto. “consider it done, Highness” Ignis stated, with Gladio adding on “you can trust us Noct. We’ll do you right. Both of you”.  
Noctis knew he could trust his friends with this task. He knew they would complete it. All that was left was to beat Ardyn, sacrifice himself and bring back the light.

A day later Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were walking towards the Citadel wearing their royal garments. Insomnia was almost unrecognisable to Noctis. Everything was so dark and ruined. Buildings with missing walls, cars flipped over, windows smashed in most shops, everything was different. It was no longer the busy, lively city it has been once 10 years ago. The three guys make their way to the Citadel doors after fighting against and defeating Ifrit, knowing that this was the last time they would spend together before Noctis had to sacrifice himself.

An hour later and Noctis is standing on the steps of the Citadel with Gladio and Ignis looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. Noctis had defeated Ardyn and now there was just one thing left for him to do.  
“Ignis, Gladio, you’ve done so much for me and I am forever thankful. I look forward to us meeting in the future” Noctis says whilst looking between his two friends.  
“We’ll meet again soon, highness” Ignis replied with a quick tear falling from his good eye. “Hopefully not too soon, hey? Say hi to Prompto for us” Gladio says with a smirk but with sad eyes. This goodbye is hard on all of them.  
“Of course. I leave it to you. Rebuild the city. Make it beautiful once more. Walk tall, my friends.” Noctis turned around confidentially with his head held high and made his way to the throne room once again, leaving behind his two friends who are bowed before him.

Ignis and Gladio were still fighting of daemons when Gladio noticed the first sign of sunlight. Suddenly all the daemons had disappeared and it was just Gladio and Ignis standing in the courtyard of the Citadel. “He did it” Gladio states looking up towards the sun. After not seeing the sun in ten years, he has a new appreciation for it and will never grow tired of watching it rise. Ignis lifts his face towards the sun, it feels warm against his cheeks, the sensation he has missed for the past decade. “May His Highness rest in peace” Ignis mumbled. Gladio looked towards Ignis and put his arm around him, the two of them just staring at the sun.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes in the afterlife. After meeting with his father, it's time to reunite with his Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive comments! I didn't expect such a good response!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been so busy with work and family!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

When Noctis opened his eyes, he was back on the steps outside the Citadel. The suns was shining brightly, there was no one around, no guards, no tourists. It was peaceful. There was no sign of any destruction, no sign of war, no sign of a decade of darkness and death. It was beautiful. “Home” Noctis said with a heavy sign with a small smile on his lips. He started walking up to the entrance of the Citadel and made his way through the many halls towards the throne room. Whilst walking Noctis realises that he hasn’t seen anyone else here yet. “Hope I’m not the only one here. That’ll be lonely” Noctis mumbled to himself.

Noctis saw himself in one of the mirrors. He was shocked to find that he wasn’t wearing his kingly outfit. Instead he wore his princely attire that he wore throughout his road trip. He also had his 20-year-old face and hairstyle. Noctis couldn’t think why he went back to his younger self. He quickly changed thoughts when he spotted Prompto’s bandana stilled tied around his wrist. He smiled sadly and continued his way to the throne room.

Once he was outside the large doors leading to the throne room he took a deep breath, counted to five and let it out. With a new boost of confidence, Noctis pushed the doors open with slight force. As soon as Noctis looked up he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. “D..Dad?” Noct called out, hopeful as ever that he wasn’t imagining a figure sat on the throne who looked much like his father. The tall figure stood up and started walking towards Noctis. The closer the figure got the more it looked like King Regis. “Welcome home, my son” Regis says with a sense of pride in his voice, smiling slightly towards his son.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. He was here with his dad. He stilled looked the same, but he wasn’t using his cane which made Noct happy. Noctis started walking towards Regis. After a few steps he sprinted out into a run in order to get into his father’s embrace quicker. Noctis hugged his father for what felt like hours, both crying with happy tears. “I’m so proud of you Noctis. You sacrificed so much. I just wish you had a longer life to live.” Regis says after a few minutes, loosening his grip on Noctis to catch a glimpse of his face. This only made Noctis cry more, sobbing into his father’s chest. “why didn’t you tell me. Why didn’t you tell me the empire would attack? Why did you send me on my way without telling me?” Noctis had these questions floating around in his head since the attack on insomnia was announced. “Now Noctis, you know the answer to those questions. If I had told you that the empire was going to attack and that I was going to die, you wouldn’t have gone. I needed you out of Insomnia, you needed to stay alive to fulfil your destiny. And I couldn’t be prouder Noctis. You walked tall.” Regis answered with his hands on either side of Noctis’ face, looking into his red puffy eyes, smiling slightly.  

After a few minutes and once Noctis had calmed down and stopped crying he let go of his dad and looked up at him. “Thanks dad. I missed you a lot. Are we the only ones here?” Noctis asked quietly. As much as he missed his dad, he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of eternity with just him alone. They would drive each other insane. They’d need a break from each other, to be with other people. “No, there are others. The Majority of people here have ties with our royal family. Those people had a choice which afterlife they would go to. A lot of the Glaive members who lost their life in the attack are here, and they will be reunited with their families when the time comes. Luna is here also. It has been lovely catching up with her.”

“Luna is here? How is she? Is she mad at me?” Noctis asked quickly. He always wondered if Luna was secretly angry at him for letting her die. For not being there to protect her.

“Of course she isn’t. Like myself, she couldn’t be prouder of you, son.” Regis replied with a soft smile on his face before continuing, a smirk forming on his lips. “There’s another blond here who you might want to see again…”

“Prompto?! Prompto is here!?” Noctis practically shouted. If Prompto was here they could be together. Spend every day together. Never leave each other ever again.

“Yes Prompto is here. After speaking with him when he arrived, he did not have the best choices when it came to his afterlife. It was either to spend eternity here amongst the royal afterlife, or in Niflheim with the nightmares of his origin.”

Then it hit Noctis. That was the last time he saw Prompto. He had just got him back from being captured by Ardyn. It was Noctis who pushed Prompto off the train. A tang of guilt quickly hit Noctis, but as soon as it came it went replacing Noctis with a feeling of relief. Prompto chose to come here. Prompto made the right decision.

“You spoke to Prompto? How is he?”

“I talk to Prompto quite regularly actually. We meet up for dinner most days, just the two of us normally. He tells me stories of what you all did on your trip, he even told me a few stories about the two of you in high school, now that was a blast from the past. As for how he is, why don’t you ask him yourself son?” Regis said whilst turning around walking towards a bench situated in the corner of the room. Noctis followed him like a shadow, scared if he got too far away from his Dad he wouldn’t see him again. They both sat down together and Noctis let out a deep sigh.

“Son, I’m not going anywhere. You can go and see Prompto, he is normally out in the gardens around this time of day”.

“I will dad, just let me have five minutes to prepare myself. I’ve got a lot to say to him and if he doesn’t like what I say, it could mess everything up. Our friendship would be awkward or even over. How awful would that be. To spend the rest of eternity together in this afterlife and not be as close as we were.”

“Noctis, if you are going to tell him what I think you are, you need not worry” his father smiled at him. Noctis looked up at him. Did his dad really know that he loved Prompto? Or was it something completely different? Judging by the look on the Kings face, Noctis concluded he knew he was in love with Prompto.

“I love him Dad. I really do. And I’m sorry if you don’t like it.”

“Noctis. I love that you are in love. So what if it is with another man? Prompto is a kind, caring person who I’ve come to know very well whilst he has been here.” Noctis looked up at his father, teary eyed, determined not to cry again, Noctis let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks dad. It means a lot that you approve. I just hope he feels the same way about me”

“I came across him in your room once. He was on your bed crying into your pillows. I mean he was full on sobbing, body shaking, difficulty with taking breaths…”

 

* * *

  

_Regis was walking down the corridors of the bedrooms in the citadel, knowing his son would soon be living down these halls again, he wanted to make sure it was perfect for when he got here. Once he got to Noctis’ bedroom door, he stopped with his hand on the handle. Sobbing noises could be heard from inside. Regis immediately knew it was Prompto. He was the only one who would come down to Noctis’ room. With a deep breath, Regis pushed the door open and saw a fragile, shaking Prompto. Body lying on Noctis’ bed curled up into a ball._

_“Prompto?” Regis said quietly, not wanting to startle the young man. Prompto immediately jumped at his name being spoken. He quickly turned towards Regis and gave a small smile._

_“I’m s..sorry. I..I can leave if you w..want?” Prompto began. Prompto’s face was all red and puffy from all the crying. Regis shook his head and walked over to Prompto and sat down on the side of Noctis’ bed. He put his hand on Prompto’s back and started rubbing it up and down._

_“No need for that. Are you okay? Why are you crying like this?” Regis began asking, looking down sadly at Prompto._

_Prompto physically relaxed when Regis started rubbing his back, taking comfort in the action._

_“I was watching Ignis and Gladio, like I do sometimes, making sure they’re coping without me” he said with a small chuckle, “and then suddenly Noctis was there. He came back. And I wasn’t there. I missed him by a few days. I said I would always be there for him and I wasn’t there. He even asked for me. I let him down.” Prompto started crying again. Regis only nodded and moved his hand to Prompto’s shoulder to bring him in to a side hug. Prompto seemed to appreciate it as he leaned his head just under Regis’ shoulder, sobbing slightly._

_“You didn’t let Noctis down, I can tell you that for a fact Prompto. You might not be there to greet him back, but you will be here to welcome him home. And that is just as important.” Prompto smiled at this. He went back to watching the world full of the living, where Ignis, Gladio and Noctis were. The three guys were sat in the caravan in Hammerhead. They were talking about Noctis sacrificing himself. Prompto felt Regis tense up at this, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone. Suddenly the topic changed to Prompto once again. They were sharing the story of his death. This made Prompto feel so guilty and sad._

_The next thing he knew the three guys were standing around his dead body. That was a weird image to see. Noctis was crying of his chest, this made Prompto choke on a sob. Regis gave him a reassuring squeeze and when he looked up at the king he noticed a stray tear rolling down his cheek._

_“_ He is to be buried with me. Just like a King would be buried with his Queen, so they can spend eternity together.”

_This left Prompto gobsmacked. He must have been a sight because Regis let out a small chuckle whilst looking down at Prompto._

_“Noctis was always the romantic, hey? Even if he left it a bit late.” Regis said, amused with what he was witnessing. Prompto immediately went red at this and looked down, a small smile forming on his lips._

 

* * *

Noctis was shocked at this story. He was glad his father was there for Prompto. He wasn’t aware Prompto was able to watch what he and everyone else was doing. He thought about watching Ignis and Gladio together. At least he would be able to check in on them every once and a while.

“Thank you, dad. For being there for Prompto. I appreciate it.” Noctis said whilst standing up. “Of course, now go. Don’t keep the poor boy waiting any longer.” Regis replied with a chuckle. 

With that Noctis gave his dad one last hug and ran off to the gardens in the Citadel where his father said Prompto normally was. Noctis was practically sprinting to the gardens he loved so much as a child. The same gardens where he met Iris for the first time. Once Noctis was in there he was suddenly nervous about seeing Prompto, but he was also excited. He entered the garden following a small path. A lot of the plants were tall and wide making it difficult to see far off from the walking path. He stopped walking to looking around quickly. When he heard it. A noise he was so familiar with. A noise that reminded him of home, friendship and love. The sound of a camera click. Noctis turned towards the direction the sound came from and started walking forward. He heard it again. Then a third time. Each time bringing a bigger smile of his face. Noctis then stopped dead in his tracks. He was here. The blond hair was unmistakeable. The tilt of the head whilst looking at a picture on the camera, deciding if it was worth saving. The way he favoured leaning on one leg, giving him the impression of a model posing for a magazine. It was Prompto. His Prompto.

“Prompto?” Noctis barely got out, tears building up in his eyes. He took one step forward, still waiting for the blond to turn around. After hearing his name called out, Prompto recognised that voice straight away. Noctis was here. Prompto stood up straight and couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips. He took a deep breath and turned around, with tears rolling down his cheeks he put on the best and biggest grin he could manage. Prompto was wearing his Crownsguard uniform, minus his bandana. He, like Noctis, had his 20-year-old face and hairstyle. This relieved Noctis, he didn’t want to be the only young looking one around here. “Hey Noct!” Prompto said in the happiest tone he could, but as soon as his eyes met Noct’s he crumbled. Noctis ran up to Prompto and hugged him as tight as he could, Noctis’ arms around Prompto’s waist, and Prompto hanging on to Noct’s neck. They stood there hugging each other for what felt like forever, both sobbing, Prompto hand his face buried in Noctis’ chest breathing in the familiar scent. Whilst Noctis had his hand leaning into Prompto’s neck, breathing his hot breath onto the boys neck causing goosebumps to rise.

“I’m so sorry Noct. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to welcome you back” Prompto said whilst bringing his head up, determined to meets Noctis’ deep eyes. “Don’t apologise Prompto. You did welcome me back. You’re here right? That’s all I need. But saying that I wish you were still alive and breathing. You don’t deserve to die Prompto.”

Prompto chuckled at this, “Nor do you Noct. And hey! Me being here can keep you some company!” Prompto said with a smile, this one true and not forced.

Noctis looked at Prompto, taking in his features once again like he did when he saw his body. His freckles were dark again and scatted around his cheeks. Prompto had colour back to his skin, his pale skin tinted with pink from the crying he had been doing. His eyes shining like they were one big star. Noctis was so in love with this guy. He couldn’t help but smile widely at the thought.

“What are you staring at?” Prompto soon asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“You. I’ve missed you so much Prom.” Noctis begins, removing one hand from Prompto’s waist and bring it up to caress his cheek. “I need to tell you something Prom, I just hope it doesn’t ruin our friendship. We worked too hard to lose everything, but I have to tell you this.” Prompto looked at Noctis waiting for him to continue. Noct took a deep breath and finally expressed his true feelings. “I love you Prompto. So much. I always denied it when we were together, but loosing you in the world of the living, it made me realise how precious life is. We are lucky to get to be together in the afterlife. I just want to spend all my time with you. To make you smile. Make you laugh. To make you blush. To hold you close to me, to hold your hand…to kiss you. I love you Prompto Argentum. Always have, always will.”

Noctis felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He was just waiting for Prompto to reply. Prompto looked shocked, his mouth slightly open, a single tear running down his cheek. Noctis didn’t know how they both had any tears left after all the crying they both seemed to have done. After a few seconds, Prompto’s shocked face turned into a huge grin. “Noctis…I..I love you too. I really do”

Noctis now wearing the same grin as Prompto couldn’t be happier. He rubbed his thumb across Prompto’s cheek and started to lean in. Prompto met him halfway and suddenly they were kissing. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It felt natural to both of them, like they had always done this. When they pulled away, Prompto still had his eyes closed but was wearing a goofy smile. Noctis couldn’t imagine a better sight then what he was looking at right now. Prompto looked so happy and content. Prompto opened his eyes and stared into Noct’s. after a few minutes of just appreciating each other, Prompto suddenly spoke up.

“So what’s this about me being buried as your Queen?”

Noctis chuckled at this. Of course Prompto would bring this up, why wouldn’t he?

“I felt we should be together. I trust Ignis and Gladio to sort out our funerals. I wanted people to acknowledge your death and own sacrifice and not just the sacrifice of the king.”

Prompto smiled again at Noct and leaned in once again. After a few more kisses shared between them, they finally left each other’s embraces, however they were still holding hands, making sure not to lose complete physical contact with one another.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Noctis looked down at his wrist and removed the bandana from it. “I wanted you with me during our final battle. And you seem to be missing yours so here” Noctis said whilst passing Prompto’s bandana to him. “Thanks Noct, I will admit my bicep was feeling a little naked without this baby tied to it.” Prompto jokes with a chuckle. He lifts his arm out letting Noctis know he wants him to tie it back on for him. “There.” Noctis says once he tied it back onto Prompto’s arm. “back where it belongs’. 

“So, want to keep me company whilst I take some more shots of the flowers in here? Your dad actually asked for some to put up in his study” Prompto said casually, like everything was back to normal. Noctis loved that this all felt so natural, he didn’t feel like they were dead, he felt like he was eighteen again joining Prompto on his little photo hunts after school. Or when they were on the trip and Prompto would always ask Noctis if they could pull over for a photo op. The thought made Noctis smile. “Of course” Noctis replied, grabbing Prompto’s hand that isn’t holding the camera. They walk further down the gardens, not following the path. Noctis couldn’t be happier. He was back where he belonged, with Prompto. And when Ignis and Gladio would join them, it would be as if nothing had changed. Noctis felt incredibly lucky.

Noctis was about to start a new topic of conversation when he was cut off by a sound. “Kweh!" Noctis looked towards the sounds and saw a bright yellow Chocobo walking around the gardens like it belonged there. “Umm, Prom…why is there a Chocobo in the Citadels gardens?” Noctis asked turning his head towards Prompto. Prompto looked up at him with a lopsided grin. “It’s my afterlife too Noct! If I want a pet Chocobo, I will have one! Plus your dad surprised me with him.” This didn’t surprise Noctis at all. He laughed along with Prompto as they continued walking around taking photos together.

Finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm so happy I reunited the pair! They can live happily ever after now! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part to this about Noctis meeting Prompto again in the afterlife. Let me know what you think!


End file.
